degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Crazychick08/Crauren 12 and Counting
I'm bringing this back! CC and Lauren plus 8 didn't happen because we ended up with....well, more kids. So here's an updated version with different plots! If you want a specific role in the series, please let me know! Think along the lines of 'adult, so many kids', 'kid', etc. I have a few ideas and a few set roles but if you haven't been listed anywhere, please, just tell me! Main Cast *'Lauren Loveya -' An overworked and underpaid nurse, the only good part of moving to Wikia for Lauren is that she's being moved to a higher paying position. She's still struggling with the aftermath of the accident that left her wife in a wheelchair and survivor's guilt's being a hell of a drug right now, especially since her kids lost their school year in the aftermath. Trying to balance that, the new job, and the demands of the eight kids still living at home? This is not going to be fun, even as she tries to put on a happy face. *'CC Loveya -' Librarian and devoted wife and mom, CC is snarky, irreverent, and about 50 shades of done with your shit. Blunt and allergic to BS as she puts it, CC's still adjusting to the accident that took her ability to walk and trying to find a new job before she goes stir-crazy. She's trying to stay positive, but she's never been super fond of taking it slow - especially when she has a zillion kids who are bound and determined to keep her hopping! *'Loras Loveya -' The oldest child at 26, and easily the most financially successful of the three adults, he’s a MMA fighter gaining a rapid following and is currently living in Europe with his boyfriend, Renly. He’s also easily CC’s child with the best relationship with his step mother, Lauren. Charming, but haughty, he knows what he’s doing….even if it didn’t allow him to return after his mother’s accident. *'Alistair Loveya -' Alistair - Curious, creative, and with insatiable wanderlust, Alistair was out of the house and off around the world as soon as he graduated. Now 25, he's still travelling on his friend’s mother’s dime and with his friends and girlfriend in tow, Alistair is rarely seen but often heard of at home. Riddle master he may be, his over the top family is one riddle that has him stumped. *'Sal Loveya -' Sal is rebellious, tough, and maintains a steady cool that cannot be shaken by any authority ever. She was the oldest upon her adoption - after years of emotional neglect and abuse, with a dollop of internalized racism, her biological parents straight up didn’t want her anymore and so her dad offered her up to CC for adoption. Her lashing out because of it (and a few other crises that didn't help), strained her relationship with Lauren and eventually got her arrested and sentenced to a boarding school in Tennessee. All that said, she’s 24 now and the only one of CC’s kids to return to help out after her accident, putting her grad studies off to help out with the kids. So that should be…interesting. *'Margaery Loveya -' The only child Lauren brought into the marriage, Margaery integrated beautifully into the family and has become close to her big half brother, Loras. Margaery is 18 and a shaping up to be a lovely girl. Smart, poised, beautiful…..and manipulative as hell. She has ways to get anything she wants and make friends with everyone. She is definitely the one who was the most upset about losing her school year in the aftermath of CC’s accident, but she can make the best of it. Hopefully her weaselly intelligence won’t get her in too much trouble. Her mom isn’t worried, she’s like a fox. *'Wanda Loveya -' Wanda is 17 and honestly sort of relieved she has a chance to do her junior year over again. It's not that she did badly last time, but well, with everything changing, she feels her grades weren't what they could be. With college looming on the horizon, she's more than a little worried. Besides, maybe this extra year will be a good time to reinvent herself? ...Because she's been feeling pretty lousy lately and is hoping that she can work it out before things get really, really wrong. *'Pietro Loveya -' Unlike his twin, Wanda, Pietro's boisterous, snarky and more than a little high on himself. It's only cute to a point. Thankfully, he's also generally pretty good with his siblings, if you don't mind a prank now and again. He loves his parents, but now that he's in Wikia, where he was born, he's wondering a little about who his biological ones are and where he came from. Who knows what shenanigans he'll get into to find out? *'Quinn Loveya -' Quinn is restarting high school for the first time and lemme just say, that's done a number on her self esteem. It was rough enough the first time! Now she's determined to be perfect - pretty, popular, athletic, smart, and basically the best freshman you can find. If so much as a hair is out of place or a comma missing, she has an overdriving need to fix it now. That perfectionism could take her some pretty scary places but she's determined to not be a 15 year old wallflower loser all over again. *'Kieran Loveya -' Kieran is easily having the hardest time with the move. He had a lot of friends who have moved on to high school without him. He's grouchy and incredibly upset about moving into a new house with a new room and going to a new school. The stress is getting to him and he's starting to lash out more and more. Where with this new road of acting out and bad influences lead him? *'Blair Loveya -' Blair might only be 13, but she's pretty sure she has this whole 'popularity' thing nailed. She can take charge and climb the social ladder. She should be running 7th grade and should be well poised to be the head of the class for grade 8. Easy, right? Is it ever? *'Anya Loveya -' Anya's a sweet and upbeat 11 year old girl eager to get back to normal. Her desire to make new friends and not be all alone in a new place leaves her vulnerable though. Other kids may not value a girl as kind as she is right now - 10 year olds can be turds and being a little older doesn't make her wiser. Will she find an actual friend here or is she just going to be taken advantage of? *'Mona Loveya -' Mona's only 8 but that doesn't stop her from having problems. She can be awkward and overly-enthusiastic but she just wants to play. Unfortunately, there's a pack of other girls in the second grade that seem DETERMINED to torture her. She doesn't know what to do anymore but she's sure she doesn't want to go back to school. *'Red Loveya -' Red's lonely lately. He's the same age as Mona, but isn't her twin. Kieran says he's too old to hang out with him now and Pietro's almost a grown up. He's having a hard time getting what's going on. Why can't things go back to normal? Category:Blog posts